If I Died
by Kade Munroe
Summary: What would it be like, if there was no Daisuke? Would there still be a Dark? Or would Dark completely dissapear along with Daisuke. Its not the best story ever, but tell me what you think of it so far, up to chapter 3.Sorry for bad summaryplease R&R!
1. Depresion

D.N. Angel – If I Died…

Disclaimer- I don't own D.N. Angel… Yukiru Sugisaki does… she is the genius not me!  
Note- This was inspired to me by the fifth manga. Read it, and see if you can see why  
also please ignore the English names, like Miss Harada thx.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------

Daisuke POV

"If I died… would anyone truly care? Risa… she only loves Dark… there are no feeling for me… I'm just a friend. Dark… Dark can go on without me, I don't need to live, for him to live, I'm sure he can go into… someone else…"

End of POV,

"Hey Niwa-kun!" Risa called, running up to Daisuke, walking the rest of the way to school.  
"Just… go away, just die…" Daisuke mumbled to himself, kicking a stone as he walked.  
"Niwa-kun! I was calling you," she said, coming up beside him. "Why didn't you answer me?"  
"Dark… Dark… Dark… Oh How I hate you Dark…"  
"Niwa-kun? Are you feeling okay? She asked, looking at his face seriously. Daisuke continued walking, ignoring her, as if she wasn't even there. Risa was getting fed up, when Riku came riding her bike behind them.  
"Hey guys, what's up? " she asked happily.  
"Riku, something is wrong with Daisuke, he won't answer me!" she said, turning to her sister.  
"Really? You're the last person I'd expect him to ignore," she said, with a jealous tone in her voice.  
"Why do you say that?" Risa asked, confused at her sister's statement.  
"Oh… no reason. Let's see if I can knock some sense into him," she said, getting off her bike and handing it to Risa. "Hey, Niwa, snap out of it!" Riku said, slapping him as hard as she could, after noticing he didn't even see her there.  
"Huh? Oh hello Riku, when did you get here?" Daisuke asked, looking at Riku, with no expression on his face.  
"WHAT'S WONRG WITH YOU?! WE HAVE BEEN STANDING HERE THIS WHOLE TIME!!" Riku yelled, snatching her bike away from Risa, and leaving.  
"Huh?"  
"Niwa-kun, is there anything wrong? You have been ignoring me this whole walk," she said, with a kind of concerning mother tone.  
"Oh I'm sorry Miss Harada, I was just in thinking" he said, putting on a fake smile. She looked at him, is a disbelieving sort-of expression. "Nothing to worry about really Miss Harada," he said, the two continuing their walk to school.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Sorry for ending it, and making the first chapter so boring… my computer was screwing up so I had to stop here for now. Please R&R, and tell me what you think so far, also let me know if you have read D.N. Angel manga number 5 thank you!

.


	2. Death

Chapter 2- Death

Again, Yukiru is the mastermind behind D.N. Angel, no me! I will try to make chapter 2 longer, and hope that my lap top doesn't die on me! Please R&R!  
----------------------------------------------------------------

At school…  
"The nerve of that Niwa, ignoring me, and treating me like in not there!" Riku said, slamming the door to her locker. "I don't know why I am making such a big deal out of this…" she said, calming down. "Niwa-kun…"  
"He Riku!" Daisuke said, running up to her.  
"Niwa!?"  
"I'm sorry for earlier, I was kind'a out there if you know what I mean" he said, catching his breath.  
"That's okay Niwa. Are you going on the trip to that day camp thing today?" she asked nervously.  
"Yes, are you?"  
"Um… no, I decided I didn't want to go, Takeshi and I are going to stay here and clean up the class," she said, now with a more disappointed tone.  
"Hope you have fun , I got to go now, they are loading the bus, bye Miss Harada," Daisuke said, running toward the doors.  
"Bye… Niwa-kun I…"  
"So Riku, are you ready to start cleaning?" Takeshi said, putting his arm around her shoulder.  
"Don't touch me," she said, going into the class room, to see buckets of paint. "Yippee," she said to herself, sarcastically.

On the bus, Risa was sitting by a window, and Satoshi went and sat next to her, so Daisuke was alone at the back of the bus. They had been driving for some time now, when this huge gust of wind, with white feathers in it, began to consume the bus in a whirlwind of madness. The bus, which had been going up a mountain to the camp, tipped over, falling down off the mountain.

One hour later, the teacher woke up, and looked around a bit, going to wake everyone up. After everyone seemed to be there the bus driver began to see if everyone was there.  
" well isn't that a good thing that we weren't too high on the mountain, and there aren't too many really bad injuries," she said laughing. Risa has a lot of scratches on her from the window shattering as they fell, and Satoshi had a sprained ankle, from catching Risa when they were toppling down the mountain, and sticking his leg under the bus seat to hold onto something.  
"Wait!" Risa said, looking around frantically, "Where is Niwa-kun?!"  
"She's right, you're missing one student," the bus driver said, after counting the students over several times incase of errors. Everyone began to search the bus, and around the bus for Daisuke, but with no prevail. After about half an hour of searching, Risa saw a white piece of fabric near the back of the bus.  
"That's where Niwa-kun was sitting, maybe he is under the seat unconscious or something," she said, hoping that was as bad as is could be. She looked under the seat, and by some of the over turned seats, but there was no Daisuke. She then looked over to the emergency exit door, which had fallen over onto the last seat of the bus, and saw a bit of blood dripping from the seat onto the floor.  
"Oh no… please don't be Niwa, please don't be Niwa, please don't be Niwa," she said, approaching the door. She tried to lift the door, but it was too heavy. Then seeing Satoshi from the broken doorway, she called him over for some help.  
"I think… Niwa-kun might be under there," she said, watching Satoshi examine the scene.  
"I will do my best to lift if," he said, getting a good grip on the rigged door, cutting his hands in the process, lifting it up, just enough so she could she. She let out an extremely loud scream, and then fainted, falling onto a bus seat.  
-----------------------------------------------------  
Ooooo it's not much longer, but meh I had fun ending it there :D XD sorry. (Now time for corny stuff) Did Risa see Daisuke under there, or did she scream for some other strange reason… stay tuned for this and more on the next D.N. Angel.


	3. Who will miss Niwa?

Chapter 3- Do they care… about Niwa?  
I don't own, that's my disclaimer  
I realize now that I'm not a very good writer… so I apologize for the (don't mind my language) crap that I have written before… and uhh… I think I can make this chapter longer… but I am also doubting that… so yea… please RR and enjoy… ya know what… it should be RRE… I like that better… okay any who here's chapter 3  
-

Satoshi flipped the seat up, and ran to get help, for there were now one fainted Risa, and Daisuke…  
Help got there not to long after Satoshi had gone out to find help. He brought back their teacher, who firstly saw Risa lying on the seat sleeping.  
"I didn't put her there," Satoshi said, looking to where Daisuke was, to just see a trail of blood leading to where Risa was, and then out of the bus.  
"There is blood leading out of the bus," a student said, trying to follow the trail with his eyes, to find what is at the end of it.  
"Satoshi, can you get Risa, I will go find Daisuke," The teacher said (I apologize; I believe that her name is in my manga… but I'm too lazy to go and get it, so she is not just the teacher).  
"Wait… I think I might know where Daisuke is… let me go and get him, while you take care of Risa," Satoshi said, running out of the broken down bus, and following the blood trail. He stopped as soon as he came to a small clearing by a stream, and Daisuke sitting in the water.  
"Daisuke..." Satoshi asked, approaching the injured boy. Daisuke's head slowly turned, his eyes fill with pain, and slowly he got up to face Satoshi.  
"Alright Satoshi… you can take me in now… I am the Legendary Phantom Thief Dark, and… I'm no longer up to running from you," Daisuke said weakly, taking slow steps toward Satoshi. Satoshi gave him a sort of look as in 'I know I have caught you… but this isn't the way I wanted to…' Daisuke took a step out of the stream, and fell, Satoshi catching him, and the rest of the class coming to where Satoshi was, and what made the trail of blood along the ground.

About half an hour later, they had called Emiko, to come see him and to escort him to the hospital. Emiko ran into Risa along the way, so she came along, worried about Daisuke.  
"Mom… I'm… sorry… they know… I'm Dark," Daisuke said, in-between breaths. Emiko gripped his hand, as they ambulance. Emiko, Risa, and Satoshi all went along with Daisuke to the hospital.

About an hour later (and a very long hour for Risa and Satoshi who had to hear Emiko going on and on about Daisuke's life and how someone like him didn't deserve to be in his condition). The doctor came out of the room that they had Daisuke in and told them that it was okay if they went in and saw him now, because he wasn't going to make it (if you want to know why he's not going to make it, like what exactly happened to him then you can e-mail me at to find out and also I don't check my e-mails too often, so sorry if you do and there is a wait). Emiko came in balling her eyes out, and hugging and kissing her son.  
"Daisuke… please don't leave me… what will happen to Dark if you die? He will be mo more…" she said, showing Daisuke a picture of Risa so she could see Dark one last time. Satoshi them came in, taking the picture away, and telling Emiko there was nothing that she could to do same them, and letting her out the door. He walked to Daisuke who was crying now, ever since his mom saw him.  
"What's wrong Daisuke, are you afraid to die?" he asked in the nicest voice you could ever hear.  
"It… makes me sad that… my mom… will miss Dark… more than me… perhaps… it is best if I do just give in, not holding out as long as I can… it will make you're life easier…" Daisuke said, tears now streaming down the sides of his face. Satoshi kept silent, walking closer to the bed, and laying a white feather on his chest.  
"Farewell… Daisuke Niwa," Satoshi said, walking out. If you were any normal person, you would see Satoshi walking out of there still holing out and strong… but if you really knew Satoshi… then you would have seen the many tears he wept inside. Risa now walked in… running over to Daisuke.  
"Riku…" Daisuke said, looking over at her from his bed.  
"Risa wanted to come… but I told her… I told her that I wanted to more… because… Niwa… I love you!" Riku yelled, grabbing his hand then kissing him. Daisuke's eyes went wide, then he relaxed, and closed his eyes, until their lips no longer met (Ooooo corney).  
"You may be Dark… but I wont miss that pervert… I'm going to miss you… Niwa-kun…" she said, his hand slowly leaving her grip, and hitting the bed.  
-  
. I can't write… I apologize! Well uhh… tell me what you thought of my corney story… and uhh… RR hope you enjoyed… umm.. chapter 4 will be up as soon as my dad brings his lap top home again.


End file.
